


Здесь было море

by Alfhild



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild





	

_Посвящается Ли Брэкетт_

Пески Марса. Рыжие, серые, черные. Ветер гоняет пыль — атмосфера слишком разреженная, слишком тонкая, так что никаких песчаных бурь, только пылевые вихри. Камни — угловатые и округлые, уступчатые скалы. Свидетельство того, что когда-то тут текла вода — только морские отложения дают такой рисунок на откосах... Здесь было море — когда-то давно, в те времена по Земле еще топали динозавры, а теперь вот потомок мелкого теплокровного зверька, похожего на крысу, топает через марсианские пески по берегу высохшего моря.  
Что-то не так с этой планетой, думает он. Были тут города, моря и каналы — куда все делось?  
Как в старом фантастическом романе: герметичный костюм, почти скафандр, ранец со снаряжением, обломок дюралевого шеста в руке — чтобы не вляпаться в зыбучку, последний баллон кислорода. И карта. Снимок неважного качества, сделанный спутником. К сожалению, спутника уже нет, разбит случайным метеором, а другой на ту же орбиту запустят нескоро.  
Человек оглянулся. С этого места краулера было не видно, и ареодезический знак было не видно, но связь работала, краулер слал сигнал каждые полчаса. Карта... ах да. Карта. На которой различим узкий залив и изломанные линии лабиринта — так выглядят с орбиты марсианские города. Только фундаменты стен, иногда их фрагменты. Гладкий, без швов камень. Всегда — лабиринт, сходящийся к центру.  
Как они выглядели, строители городов? Неизвестно.  
О фундамент первой стены он спотыкается.  
Здесь есть стены — и чем ближе к центру, тем они выше. Человеку мерещится, что это не стены растут, закрывая небо, а он становится меньше. Он встряхивает головой, отгоняя наваждение. Вот песок, вот камни, — размеры их неизменны.  
За поворотом открывается центральная площадь. Башмаки скользят, человек едва удерживает равновесие. Под мелким песком и пылью стеклянистая поверхность. Неровная, словно стекло застыло натеками и мелким волнами. Человек расчищает участок у края. Край неровный, и похоже, что это сплавленный песок. Когда-то тут полыхало пламя, плавящее камень. Любопытно — искусственное или естественное? Естественному взяться неоткуда. Дальше песка нет, только слегка выпуклая поверхность стеклянистой линзы. В ее темной глубине видны смутные тени. Опустившись на колени, человек смотрит в глубину.  
...Левиафан всплывает из темных глубин, следом за ним торопится стайка острозубых ихтиотварей. Они плывут не следом, а сбоку — из распоротого бока левиафана истекает розоватая струя, ихтиотвари наводятся по ней прямо на рану, они догоняют эту огромную тушу, вцепляются в края раны, отрывают куски бледной плоти. Они проникают в тушу все глубже, и, наконец, левиафан перестает двигать плавниками и повисает в толще моря, которого больше нет...  
...Люди идут — рядами, колоннами. Не совсем люди, конечно — не забываем, предок человека еще ворует яйца у динозавров, владык белой звезды, что видна над здешним горизонтом даже днем. В щелях забрал видны раскосые глаза, сплошь темные, без белка. Блестят круглые шлемы, вспухают белые султаны взрывов. Рушится стена великого города. Льется кровь на его широких проспектах, в садах и дворцах — багровая кровь, не человеческая. Наблюдатель смеется, облизывая пересохшие губы — кто сказал, что высокая и утонченная цивилизация обязательно гуманна? Из истязаний живых существ тоже можно сделать искусство, можно наслаждаться, насилуя мужчин и женщин, упиваться криками детей, с которых снимают нежную кожу, чтобы сделать из нее изысканное одеяние.  
Ветер листает страницы серебряных книг на пепелище, под ногами распятых на обгорелых стенах мудрецов и прекрасных танцовщиц со вспоротыми животами, из которых вываливаются кишки. Юркие ящерицы выедают мозг из их черепов, лакомятся запекшимися глазами — вот и вся мудрость, вот и вся поэзия...  
Человек отрывает тяжелую голову от неровной поверхности. Там — темнота. Ничего нет. Внутри шлема горит красным индикатор. Кислород, конечно. Точка невозврата. Краулер отвечает на запрос все тем же кодом, который означает “двигатель неисправен”.  
Стены — гладкие, серые, округло обтесанные временем, смыкаются, отсекая выход.  
Кто-то трогает человека за плечо.  
Они невысоки ростом, тонки в кости, и огромные глаза над закрывающими лица вуалями — нелюдские, сплошь темные, без белка.  
Небо внезапно делается из рыжего бледно-голубым, и тяжелый порыв ветра ударяет в грудь по-настоящему.  
Человек подносит руки к вороту и отщелкивает застежки шлема.  
Воздух пахнет морем, солью, у него привкус крови — человек подносит руку к губам, и на перчатке остается красный мазок. Кровь идет носом, кровь на лопнувших от жажды губах.  
Эти, в вуалях, идут прочь из лабиринта. И человек следует за ними. Стены понижаются, и за ними нет горизонта — море сливается с небом, земля кончается рыжей полоской под ногами.  
На другом берегу узкого залива сверкает город, как драгоценный камень — горят серебряные кровли и золотые шпили, ослепительно сияют белые стены Валкиса, города городов, и он точно такой, как в тех книгах, которые человек читал в детстве. И там, за близким горизонтом, за зелеными морями и черными скалами в красных пустынях, высятся Кушат, Джеккер и Барракеш, Кхондор и Каэр-Дху...  
...И ты увидишь их все, и поплывешь под синим парусом по морям Марса, прямо к Цитадели, что не зря зовется Цитаделью Утраченных Лет...  
Человек покачнулся и упал навзничь. Солнце, яркий маленький диск в подернутом рыжей дымкой темном небе Марса, отражалось в его незрячих глазах. Пыль оседала на коротко стриженых волосах, на лице, налипла на кровавые дорожки, тянувшиеся от ноздрей. Шлем выпал из руки и откатился к краю центральной площадки лабиринта. Внутри зеркального стекла высвечивался зеленый огонек — это замерший в восьми километрах краулер подавал свой код. 

— Почему они снимают шлемы? — спросил спасатель в оранжевом нагруднике поверх скафандра. — Этот уже четвертый.  
— Не знаю, — ответил его товарищ, глядя, как робот укладывает запакованное в капсулу тело в багажник.  
— Я прослушал запись из его шлема, — сказал первый. — «Это Валкис, я вижу стены Валкиса».  
— Бред какой-то.  
— Предыдущий, из второго города, помнишь, говорил о какой-то Соацере...  
— А про Гелиум никто не говорил, случайно?  
Первый покачал головой.  
Крохотное марсианское солнце горело над пустыней, и пылевые вихри курились над песками Марса.


End file.
